This invention relates to a shelter. In particular, this invention is directed to a portable shelter that finds especial, but not limiting, use as a shelter for an animal, for example, a domestic pet such as a dog or cat.
A favorite domesticated animal is the dog. Despite its domesticity, a dog requires a cave-like quarters to rest which offer security and a comfortable sleeping accommodation elevated from the ground. Typically, such quarters are provided by the commonly known kennel.
However, a dog kennel, typically manufactured from metal or hardwood timber, is usually of a fixed construction and is generally bulky and cumbersome to transport. Such bulky fixed constructions are inconvenient when the kennel has to be moved, for example, for cleaning purposes or a change in residence.
It would thus be advantageous to provide a lightweight easily transportable shelter for an animal.
There are a number of prior art shelters which attempt to overcome the above identified disadvantages. However, such devices only address one of the problems. For example, the shelter may be transportable, but it is still relatively heavy. Another shelter may be lightweight, but it is still relatively bulky and yet others include additional features which are not necessarily required by the purchaser, such as removable litter trays and close-fitting padding to cover the animal for extra warmth, these additional features adding to the weight and cost of the shelter.
There thus remains a need for a relatively inexpensive basic lightweight, easily transportable animal shelter which, in general, is the object of the present invention.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shelter for an animal, the shelter including the components:                a first frame consisting of a pair of first end frame members and a pair of first side frame members;        a flexible support adapted to be releasably connectable to the first frame;        a second frame consisting of a pair of second end frame members and adapted to be releasably connectable to the first frame; and        a flexible cover releasably connectable to and supported by the second frame and adapted such that, in combination with the flexible support, provides a substantially enclosed space for receiving and supporting the animal when the shelter is in use;        wherein the pair of first end frame members are each connectable to a corresponding end of the flexible support, and the pair of first side frame members are each connectable to a corresponding the of said flexible support, each end of the first end frame member and the first side frame member including a connector adapted to function as a releasable snap-fit connection to a respective the second end frame member; and        wherein each of the first frame, the second frame, the flexible support and the flexible cover are manufactured from a lightweight material and are adapted such that, when said components are disassembled, the components can be stored together in a substantially flat configuration.        
As a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shelter for an animal, the shelter including the components:                a first frame consisting of a pair of first end frame members and a pair of first side frame members;        a flexible support adapted to be releasably connectable to the first frame;        a second frame consisting of a pair of second end frame members and adapted to be releasably connectable to the first frame; and        a flexible cover releasably connectable to and supported by the second frame and adapted such that, in combination with the flexible support, provides a substantially enclosed space for receiving and supporting the animal when said shelter is in use;        each of the first frame, the second frame, the flexible support and the flexible cover being manufactured from a lightweight material;        wherein the pair of first end frame members are each connectable to a corresponding end of the flexible support and the pair of first side frame members are each connectable to a corresponding side of the flexible support;        each end of the first side frame member includes a first connector adapted to function as a releasable snap-fit connection to a respective first end frame member;        each end of the first end frame member includes a second connector adapted to function as a disengagable snap-fit connection to a respective second end frame member;        each first connector of each first side frame member being adapted to enable each respective second end frame member to pivot about the respective first end frame member sufficient for each second frame member to be positioned substantially overlapping and near to the flexible support, with or without the flexible cover in position, sufficient for the components to be stored in a substantially flat configuration.        
Preferably, the pair of second end frame members are adapted such that, when the first frame and the second frame are assembled, the second end frame members extend above the first frame to a respective apex.
Optionally, a support member can extend between and be releasably connectable to each apex.
Preferably, each end and each side of the flexible support include a sleeve through which a respective first end frame member or first side member may pass.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, the flexible cover has lower edges which are adapted to extend around respective first end and first side members of the first frame sufficient to be releasably secured to the undersurface of the flexible support.
Preferably, in the first embodiment, the lower edges of the flexible cover are secured to the undersurface of the flexible support by a hook and pile fastener commonly known as a VELCRO fastener.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the lower edges of the flexible cover are non-releasably secured to corresponding edges of the flexible support.
Preferably, in the second embodiment, the lower edges of the flexible cover are secured to the corresponding edges of the flexible support by sewing, welding, heat fusion or any other suitable means of securing known in the art.
Preferably, in all embodiments of the present invention, the flexible support is manufactured from a mesh material. Preferably, the mesh material is a plastics material.
Preferably, the plastics material is polypropylene. Preferably, in all embodiments of the present invention, the flexible cover is manufactured from a waterproof material. Preferably, the waterproof material is selected from canvas, canvas-like or synthetic material.
Preferably, in all embodiments of the present invention, the first frame and the second frame are each manufactured from a hollow tubular material. Preferably, the hollow material is of the circular cross-section. Preferably, the hollow tubular material is manufactured from metal. Preferably, the metal is aluminium.
Preferably, in all embodiments of the present invention, each end of the connector, the first connector, and the second connector has a spigot-like projection which is retained within respective ends of the first end or side frame member, the other end of each of the connectors terminating in a shaped resilient portion adapted to function as a releasable snap-fit connection to a respective first end or second end frame member, the portion being of a shape complementary to that of the first end or the second end frame member.
Preferably, in those embodiments of the present invention where the hollow material is of the circular cross-section, the resilient portion is substantially C-shaped.
Optionally, the second end frame members include stops to limit downward movement of the first end frame members when the shelter is in use.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.